Tiifu/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Zuri Zuri and Tiifu are besties. They always like to have fun and laugh with each other. They always help Kiara out with her princess and queen duties. Kiara Tiifu is a very good friend to Kiara. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, she and Kiara were going hunting until Janja and his clan came into the Pride Lands. Tiifu went to go get Simba while Kiara stayed and watch. Tiifu even calls herself Kiara's royal advisor. In The Underground Adventure, Kiara helped Tiifu overcome her fear in the dark. Kuchimba When the golden mole was screaming Tiifu thought he was scary until he decides to show the group home. Tiifu asked him how he can see in the dark? Kuchimba answers that he can feel the vibrations. Tiifu tells him that she thinks she sees and hears things in the dark. He says that it's her imaginary and she tells that there's Nothin’ to Fear Down Here. Thurston When Thurston finds out that he's in a dark cave he starts to panic and run. Tiifu sees him and goes back to calm him down. Tiifu explains that there's nothing scary in the dark. The two start to become best friends and they walk out of the cave together. Nala Tiifu loves being around Kiara's mom Nala. She always wants to be with her no matter what she's doing. She also wants to impress the queen. Simba Tiifu appears to be on good terms with Simba. Kion Tiifu gets along great with Kiara's younger brother Kion. In Can't Wait to be Queen, she does get a little annoyed with him because he did not listen to Kiara. However, she warms up to him and takes pleasure in his comfort during their time underground in The Underground Adventure. Makini Tiifu is rather indifferent to Makini. Shortly after being introduced, she showed incredible jealousy when Kiara addressed the mandrill as her future advisor, prompting an angry response from her, who claimed that she was her royal advisor. This animosity was soon dropped when Nala offered to spend time with her instead. Bunga Tiifu and Bunga are on good terms. When Bunga told Timon and Pumbaa about 'Zuka Zama' Tifu asked him what that meant. In The Underground Adventure when they were all trapped in caves Bunga kept on scaring her but he didn't mean it. While trying to find Muhangus Tiifu didn't want Kion and Bunga to leave. She felt safer in the dark with Bunga since he was a Lion Guard member and he could protect her. Timon and Pumbaa Pumbaa is good friends with Tiifu and Zuri. In Return of the Roar, Timon and Pumbaa help Zuri get her claws out from being stuck a tree. Tiifu and Zuri helped in the Christmas performance. Rafiki Tiifu appears to be on good terms with Rafiki. She is not afraid to question him when necessary. Dhahabu Tiifu loved hanging out with Dhahabu and being her guard for a day. However, she didn't wanna be her guard forever. Starehe and Raha Tiifu becomes good friends with Starehe and Raha after they save her from the jackals and crocodiles. Fuli Fuli and Tiifu are on good terms. At first, Tiifu becomes jealous of her in "Fuli's New Family", complaining about Fuli hunting beside Kiara and thinking that she is Kiara new best friend. In "The Underground Adventure" Fuli was annoyed at their false alarm. In "The Queen's Visit" the girls worked together to protect Queen Dhahahbu however Tiifu and Zuri didn't want to be Dhahahbu's guards forever. They explained to Fuli that they couldn't leave Kiara since she's their best friend. When the jackals came to eat Dhahahbu, Tiifu and Zuri asked Fuli about what to do to help. She told them to stay by the queen. They all become good friends after that. Muhangus Muhangus and Tiifu are on good terms. In "The Underground Adventure" he helped her get back to Pride Rock. Kovu Tiifu and Kovu are on good terms since they're in the same pride. Kovu sat near Tiifu during Kion and Rani's wedding. Vitani Tiifu and Vitani are on good terms since they're in the pride. Rani Tiifu and Rani are on good terms she comes to her and Kion's wedding. Enemies Janja's Clan All through the hyenas have never harmed Tiifu in any way she knew that they are bad. In the Return of the Roar while training for Kiara's first hunt they see the hyenas attacking the gazelles. Mzingo Although Mzingo has never interacted with her. Tiifu knows that he is bad she sees him circling over the gazelles and knows that he's up to no good. In The Underground Adventure while hanging at the Mud Pots he set the firebreaks. Reirei's Pack In The Queen's Visit, the Jackals and Crocodiles attempt to kill her, Zuri, Fuli, and Dhahabu. Category:Relationships